


Group Hug (Welcome Home)

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Team, Team Bonding, fallen/homecoming, implied jack/daniel, tooth decay warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 shares a welcome home hug when Daniel remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Hug (Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



> Written for Jdjunkie's hugathon many moons ago.

"Do you remember?" Sam asked, biting her lip against hope. "Everything?"

Daniel shrugged. "I remember enough." He smiled at her, sheepish and apologetic, and opened his arms wordlessly.

Sam stepped into his arms without hesitation, clinging to the friend miraculously returned to her. "Is this totally unprofessional?" she asked, voice choked up with unshed tears.

Daniel squeezed her tighter. "Of course not," he assured her. "If anyone accuses you of being girly just punch them in the nose."

Teal'c stepped up behind Daniel and wrapped his arms around both of them. "The need to reaffirm friendship has nothing to do with masculinity or femininity," he told them gravely. "But then again, I'm just an alien, easily confused by your strange Tau'ri ways."

From her position squashed against Daniel's shoulder, Sam could just make out the curve of Teal'c's smile and she smothered a laugh in Daniel's blue fatigues.

"I don't know how much longer that excuse is going to hold water, Big Guy," O'Neill said, suddenly appearing to slip his arms around Daniel from the side, slipping into the space between her body and Daniel's.

"It'll last as long as I say it does," Teal'c said, mildly but with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"And what's your excuse, sir?" Sam asked.

"Peer pressure," O'Neill said immediately. "I never did learn how to stand up for myself."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, smiling against Sam's temple before turning to tip his head against Jack's, "You're a real pushover."

Sam pretended not to hear the colonel whisper, "Only for you." She shut her eyes tight and let herself breathe easy for the first time in over a year, safe in the arms of her family.


End file.
